Talk:Deadline (SG)
How do I change the note information? :) It doesn't look like it can be altered... Should I just put the new one in the OOC Notes field for now? Doomflower 20:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Changing Notes Well, if &cnote me= doesn't work because it's wizard locked, you can set it in the OOC notes and let me know to check, and/or change the Wiki page for your character (for example, Deadline (SG)) and I'll see the change and alter the note on the MUX accordingly next time I log in. B) --BZero 21:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) FYI: IC posts vs. Reports Board on MUX I have access to this page more often than I do the MUX, as I don't have a laptop and I can only access the MUX at home, on my own PC. So if IC reports appear here before they appear on the MUX, it means I plan to post them on the same day...probably later on. :) Doomflower 12:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I tend to do the same thing, Doomy, so cool cool. Also, in case you don't notice the @mail: From: Buster Witwicky Subject: IC Answering Machine Message To: Deadline --------------------------------------------------------------------------- *beep!* Uh, this is Buster Witwicky. We met in Seattle? (groans heard in the background) Uh, my brother is really hurt, and we can't exactly go to the hospital. If you're still in the area, could you call me back? You have my number. Thanks. *beep* ------------------------ Voicemail left for Buster *beep* "Yeah, this is Eddie. Got your message. I'll be there soon as I can; what happened? Can you give me any details?" "Just so you know, man, I got some rules. My price estimate is *final*, far as cash is concerned...however, I ain't above a little...bartering of...other favors, to knock that price tag down a bit. Also, anesthesia is extra. That sh-t costs money." "Lemme know if you can give a few details, so I can come prepared with what I'm gonna need. Hang tight." *beep* Uh, this is Buster again. My brother got into a fight, and got his ass kicked pretty bad. He got punched and stomped on, and I just want to make sure he's OK and there's nothing some rest and a coupla beers won't cure. We have payment options. *beep* "Eddie again. Got your message. I'll call you once I get back into town. Should be soon. Seeya then." More IC VMs Cain :beep Name's Cain. Got your number from a friend of mine in the military. Heard you treated wounds for cash or services, no questions asked. Got what might be a broken elbow I'd like treated without inquiries from state authorities as to how it got broken. Messed up my hand pretty good, too. Get back to me if interested. Money isn't a problem. *beep* ---- "...Yeah, Cain. It's Eddie, the doc. I'm gonna be in the Seattle area in the next day or two. If you can make it there, I can see you sooner than later. If pain gets to be a problem, I highly recommend smoking some chronic to take the edge off. Lemme know if you need me to meet you somewhere else. May take a little longer, but I can travel. Thanks." ---- :beep Cain again. Seattle works. Call me when you're in the area. *click* General Flint :beep Deadline, this is Flint. What's the situation in Santa's lap? Did you get assistance from Cover Girl, or am I going to have to send someone more reliable? We could use you back here -- Barbecue got himself all cut to shit and we don't need him dying on us. Get back to me. *click* ---- "Aww, y'miss me already? I'm touched. That mean I'm getting a raise? Barbecue's a f-in dumbass, man. Makes Snake-Eyes look brilliant. And don't get me started on that bitch Courtney. She SAID she was gonna bring the pain, and she never showed up! I stuck around longer than I needed to, and got found out. So I made up a ruse to buy some time -- but those scientists wised up to me. So what I ended up having to do was call Snake-Eyes in to play distraction. We hurt Arkaville in the getaway. But no, we didn't have jack sh-t to get the robot outta there. Sorry. If you're pissed, blame it on Cover Slut. She SAID she'd be there. Anyhow, I'll come back soon. This truck don't get the best mileage." ---- "Fine. I should have known better than to trust a woman. I'll get someone reliable up there to keep a watch on the pencil-necks 'til we can get a transport up there. Meanwhile, you get back to the Pit before Barbecue buys it and we'll see about that 'raise.'" This Guy! I wanna play him more! Wah!! D: Doomflower 13:37, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *whew!* Good. I was hoping for more Deadline action, and I was worried he might be on hiatus, too. *hugs* --BZero 15:08, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Nope. Just Lifers, and I'll bring him around again soon. No one was signing on their SG characters, so I didn't have much to do...which is the only reason good old Skeevy Eddie's been off. Doomflower 15:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ah. OK. Buster, Cain and General Flint still have use for his services -- I've just been AFK for the last few days. Hope I can catch you on again soon! --BZero 16:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for posting about Goldbug. I meant to make a post last night as General Flint, but it got too late and I passed out. B) I'll follow up as Flint ASAP. B) --BZero 16:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh, you're welcome! :) Eddie's such a little weasel, he's just grateful that he managed to talk his way out of getting his ass kicked (probably for the umpteenth time). I could see Flint throwing his weight around like that. Stress management! Doomflower 16:12, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Spike Witwicky (SG) Captured And, again, Eddie's one of the only ones who can get things done! Sorry I missed it. B( *hugs* --BZero 04:07, December 8, 2009 (UTC) No worries! Eddie kinda made a snap decision when he went to go snort coke with Spike, & suddenly discovered that Goldbug was GONE. He was like...OK, time to bring this guy in, pronto! He isn't expecting to get much praise from Flint because there's no robot, but he's kinda smug about it, sure. ;) Doomflower 12:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) hee! Cool. If I can ever get online again, there's a good chance Eddie will be the one to stumble upon Goldbug's new hideout, which will cement his rep as robot-finding god. B) --BZero 21:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Ohhh, yeah, baby. He'll BASK in that...all the way up until Carly Banas (SG) gets around to telling Cain (SG) all about their little romantic rendezvous... ;) Then, I suspect his luck will go south. Quickly. Doomflower 14:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) *chuckle* Hope we can play some of that out soon! --BZero 14:49, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Eddie/Flint Yeah. I can see that as a delicate balance. Deadline prolly gets a little slack being one of the only competent medics, even if his methods are a bit... unorthodox. LOL --BZero 19:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Spike's SWEET DEAL Ahhh, good old Eddie's about to have things EVEN BETTER. Even if he never gets a dime out of Spike...he still wins. :D Doomflower 18:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ICly, Spike will hopefully be able to give you $50 by the end of the week. Spikewitwicky 19:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) *(grins cheerfully) ;D Doomflower 19:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) * Ah. This is cool -- it'll certainly help the Joes keep an eye on the Witwickys. Deadline can prolly spin this to get extra money from General Flint, too, in exchange for keeping the Witwickys in line and away from the media. B) --BZero 19:16, February 5, 2010 (UTC) OOC from doomflower Well, Eddie's got a new Canadian ID now. :D He already hates it. Looks official, he paid Sal $200K for a new identity & setup for himself & Geddy. Crow? Wasn't in on it but he came along anyhow. Might be beneficial to Sgt. Mace... He is now Burt Dinwiddie. :D